Previous attempts to ship food products have included a hood and a tray that included plastic strapping that surrounded the formed carton during shipment. Upon delivery, the strapping is required to be cut, removed and disposed of since it has no other useful purpose.
During shipping, often times the strapping can indent into the outer surface of the carton and damage the carton and sometimes the product contained within. Also, strapping is often used where some of the product is exposed, creating a risk factor for product damage. Finally, the cut strapping present an environmental concern since the strapping is of a plastic material which requires specialized recycling procedures.